Seeds from the same apple attract
by XFire22
Summary: A romantic story about Axel and Deraxsei. WARNING! dirty parts!. Axel/OC.


Axel couldn't believe the mission he was doing. Just a few hours ago, Xemnas had sent him out to eliminate a "impostor"  
who supposedly had been roaming around the woods of Twilight Town. Axel thought it was a pretty stupid idea to send him  
out instead of having the dusks look into it first. He sighed angrily, and continued walking through the confusing forest.  
He was positive he'd been passing the same freakin tree for 3 hours now. And it was beginning to piss him off.

"Grrrr! damn it! I don't even know where the hell this person is! they could be anywhere in this stupid forest! how the  
crap does Xemna-whoa!"

Axels sentence was cut short, as a chakram came flying straight for him. He jumped back, and immediately summoned  
his own chakrams as he took cover behind the tree.

'Damn! what the hell! who-'

Axels thoughts were interrupted, as another chakram came coming towards him. He blocked it in just enough time, to  
see a girl quickly appear infront of him, and catch it. There eyes met, and Axel couldn't help but stare dumbstruck at the  
girl. She was beautiful! she had the most prettiest blue sapphire eyes he had ever seen! and her hair was long and gorgeous,

it was chocolate colored flavored, with a tint of red in it. Like cinnamon. Her face was like a angels, and her body was  
perfectly curved in every way. Axel couldn't help but feel like cupid shot him in the butt with a thousand arrows of love, and  
he got a bullseye with everyone. He hoped, and wondered, if she felt the same. The girl gave Axel a blank look, not really

believing what she was seeing either. She jumped back and rushed forward, thrusting her chakram towards Axel, as he  
quickly moved to the side, and caught her arm while pulling her closer to him. His emerald green eyes lowered for a bit, and he  
felt rather spaced out as he stared into her blue sapphire eyes again. She did the same, and softly gasped when Axel

had pulled her forward. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until the girl suddenly pulled her arm free, as Axels  
grip had loosened up, and aimed her chakram straight at him. Axels eyes widened, and his senses came back to him. He  
raised his hands up and shook his head quickly, showing he didn't mean any harm.

"Whoa whoa! easy there! no need for violence!"

"Thats what the other two guys said"

"Other two guys? what other two guys?"

"Same guy with an X on his face, and an eye patch on the other"

'So Xemnas already had Saix and Xigbar investigate this huh? heh. Typical'

"They both had black cloaks on them to, just like yours..."

The girl slightly narrowed her eyes at Axel, as she pushed the chakram closer to his neck. He gulped, and gave her a weak  
smile.

"You wouldn't happen to be part of that group now, would you?"

"Uhh...Well you see, I'm part of it, but I don't mean you any harm! I just wanna talk with ya"

The girl didn't really seem to believe Axel, as she gave him a disbelieving look. He decided to use his specialty. His charm.

'Okay time for plan B. Flirt-I mean, persuade the target'

"I couldn't possibly hurt a pretty little girl like you"

The girl started blushing alittle, as Axel slightly leaned his face closer towards hers.

"Is that so?"

Her voice was slightly weak, and Axel smirked, as he knew he had her wrapped around his finger.

"Yep, so instead of having to fight you, I'll make ya deal"

Axel kept his face close to hers, and sudden loss of space only made her blush more.

"How about you come with me, nice and easy, and join our group!"

"Join your...Group?"

The girl gave Axel a confused look, as he continued smirking and lowered her weapon by placing his finger tip on her hand.

"Yeah! sure! why not? I mean we have an opening, and we could use the extra number. Besides..."

Axel started circling the girl, as he eyed her up and down.

"...The black cloak would look nicely on you. Tight fit, that is"

"Hmm...I don't know...I guess I could join. I don't have any other place to go anyways..."

"Great! I'll take ya to the boss right now. But uh, one more thing..."

"Mmm? what?"

Axel suddenly grabbed the girl by her shoulders, and pulled her close to him as he whispered in her ear.

"You have an name beautiful? or was I correct the first time?"

The girl couldn't help but shiver, as Axel slipped his hands down to her hips, and laid his chin on top of her head.

"Its...Desirae. You?"

Axel thought for a moment. He didn't know if he should say his real name, Lea, or his nobody name. Axel.

"My names...Axel"

"Mmm...I like your name"

Axel smirked, and lifted her chin up with his finger tip.

"Your one to talk yourself, beautiful"

"But its Desirae"

"Consider it your new nickname"

"Alright then, hot shot"

Axel gave her a toothy grin, as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Hey...You wouldn't happen to be single, would you?"

"Bit of a personal question wouldn't you say?"

"Well...Ya know. I figured a chick like you would have already had a boyfriend by now..."

"No, I don't. Haven't been interested in anybody yet"

"Are you interested now?"

"Are you flirting with me by any chance?"

"Only if you consider this not flirting"

Axel suddenly pushed his lips up against hers, as his hands slid down to her thighs. The sudden kiss not only surprised  
Desirae, but Axel aswell. He couldn't believe he actually had the guts to kiss her like that, and part of him expected her to  
slap him in the face. But after a couple minutes of smooth sailing, Desirae slowly started kissing him back, as she wrapped

her arms around his neck. Axel couldn't believe what was happening. He had never shared a kiss before, so he didn't really  
know what to do. Desirae didn't seem to know anything either, so the two of them just let there lips dance together like that  
for awhile. It didn't take long though, before Axel started wanting more. Without him knowing it, he slipped his tongue out

and started licking her bottom lip. Desirae hesitated for a bit, not really knowing what she should do, but after a couple of  
seconds, she decided to open her mouth and give him access. Axel carefully slipped his tongue inside, and began fighting  
for dominance. His hands started roaming her body, as her own began to run through his flaming red spiky hair. Axel couldn't

help but moan from all the excitement. He felt like his heart was beating 10 times faster then usual. He started becoming  
alittle more rough, as his tongue slid across her own, playfully mocking her for losing in there tongue fight. His tongue  
explored her mouth, as his hands explored her body. She tasted like heaven, and Axel started pushing his body up

against hers, until she was backed up against the tree. He smirked, as he heard her moan from the impact. Desi placed both  
her hands on his face, as she deepened the kiss by bringing them closer to each other. Axels own hands began slipping  
themselves under her clothes. He heard her suddenly gasp from the touch of his leather gloves on her skin, and she gently

broke the kiss as they both needed oxygen. Axel didn't stop though, as he immediately pushed his lips back up against hers  
only after a few seconds of oxygen. He smirked, as he felt her responded by wrapping her legs around his own. She slid  
her hands down to his chest, and broke the kiss again, as she took in a big breath of air.

"I thought you were gonna take me to your boss"

"I can do that later...Right now-"

Axel tried lip locking her again, but she placed her finger tip on his lips.

"I hope ya don't mind me asking, but are you single by any chance?"

Axel smirked, and grabbed her hand, as he placed it by his heart.

"Why ya ask? interested?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I just figured a pretty boy like you would have already had a girlfriend by now"

Axel continued smirking, and placed his lips by her ear, as he whispered inside.

"I'm all open and available for purchase, beautiful"

"Looks like I'm all yours then, hot shot"

Axel gave her a warm sweet smile, and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Desirae...I have something to tell you..."

"Mmm...Whats that Axel?"

"I uhh...I...You make me feel this feeling I've never felt before...I thinks its called...Love"

"Love?"

"I know its sudden and all...But...Well...I...I..."

Desirae gave Axel a odd look, as he took in a deep breath, and quickly spoke.

"I love you!"

He closed his eyes, so he didn't get to see Desis reaction. After he felt a hand softly placed on his cheek, he quickly opened  
his eyes, and saw her smiling a warm smile at him.

"Ya know, Axel...I love you to"

"R-really?"

"Yeah...It is rather sudden...But...You make me feel that feeling to.."

Axel couldn't believe his luck. He never really thought "love at first sight" was real...But today, he found out that it was. He  
smiled again, and took her into another long passionate lip lock. The two of them didn't realize how long it took, but then  
again, they didn't care. Axel felt like he finally found the missing link to his heart...And he never wanted to lose it. Ever again.


End file.
